


untitled

by humanbehavior



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Demons, Gentle Kissing, Hell, Love Confessions, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanbehavior/pseuds/humanbehavior
Summary: punishment in hell was always, well to put it nicely: the worst fucking thing ever.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 26





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> quarantine is making me go so CRAZY hsbsjsbs i have no motivation but anyway. 
> 
> inspired by [this](https://vm.tiktok.com/vjPv7M/)

punishment in hell was always, well to put it nicely: the worst fucking thing ever. now, in hell you never got a punishment if you were a human, your punishment was literally just being there and probably being the shittiest person like, ever when they were alive. punishment for demons in hell was basically unheard of because well, nobody ever really made it out alive. some people would say that they would kill their soul to make it seem like they never even existed in the first place. so, yeah, punishment was scary and you did  _ not  _ want it. 

  
  


because seonghwa had probably the best luck of all time, he was expecting punishment soon. oh what for, you may ask, well for something that's not even his fucking fault. 

  


some stupid teenagers were playing with an ouija board, as you do (which with how it went down, seonghwa thinks it was like a hobby of theirs or something) and the teenagers happened to jokingly say, "show yourself!" and seonghwa, who doesn't know how to take a joke, did. unfortunately for literally everyone in that room, they got it on camera. and they posted it. to make it even worse, one of the kids commented on how attractive he is which he knows that's like the whole point of being a fucking demon in the first place. which lead to the video being reuploaded on multiple platforms and that leading to even more comments about how attractive he was. 

  


so basically, fuck teenagers. 

  


"hey," yeosang said, sitting across from hongjoong in a cafeteria that hell for some reason had. 

hongjoong peeked up from the journal he was writing in, "hm?"

  


"your boyfriend is seonghwa, right?" 

  


"yeah," hongjoong replied, looking back down at his journal without another thought. i mean, the question was typical, they were such different types of demons. seonghwa was more outspoken and bold occasionally even if hongjoong knew deep down that he was a big softie. hongjoong was literally the opposite in terms of how they presented themselves- hongjoong kept to himself and tried not to cause any problems, which was weird for a demon. 

  


"dude, i'm so fucking sorry." 

  


hongjoong looked up with his eyebrows furrowed, "what do you mean?" 

  


yeosang looked at him with confusion written all over his face, "do… do you not know?" 

  


"know what?"

  


yeosang covered his mouth in shock before removing it to say, "i'm so sorry, joong." yeosang looked at the man in the eyes before breaking the news to him, "he's getting punished."

  


time stopped for hongjoong completely and all he could hear was a loud ringing in his left ear along with yeosangs muffled apologies filled with sympathy on his right. hongjoong slammed his journal shut and without another word, he left quickly with a shocked yeosang left at the table. 

  


hongjoong ended up at a huge, victorian like mansion without another thought, he stomped into the stupid house. the person who he had wanted to see was there. now even though hongjoong knew that satan was supposed to be the most beautiful man alive that he was so distracting, hongjoong thought he was ugly. not like, physically obviously but mentally. i mean, really? who just decides to punish someone without even letting their significant other know. kind of stupid, hongjoong would agree but it's not the time to complain about all the stupid shit that went down in hell because he would be there for eternity if he were to. 

  


"are you fucking kidding me," hongjoong says, with anger hidden in his voice, "i  _ know  _ it wasn't that bad that you have to punish him." 

  


the man looked up from where he was sat on an elegant velvet chair, "who? seonghwa?" hongjoong nodded. "oh. well, he broke the extremely obvious rule of not showing yourself to humans, so yeah. i kind of have to punish him." 

  


"also i know we're technically not allowed to see what humans say about us, especially on the internet but  _ damn _ . it's like they've never seen anyone this attractive, there's like a bunch of pregnant emojis and shit, gross." 

  


hongjoong rolls his eyes, "i don't care what people are saying, what you're doing to seonghwa is wrong. it wasn't even his fault anyway."

  


the man leans forward in the chair towards hongjoong, his elbow on his knee and his golden blonde hair hanging down, "you live in hell. tell me, do you think i care about the difference between right and wrong?" 

  


"you know it's wrong  _ san _ ." hongjoong says as if the man's name was poisonous and he'd die within minutes of saying it. 

  


san, leans back in his chair, laughing to himself hysterically seeming as if he'd never stop soon until he abruptly stopped laughing as if a switch had been turned off. his eyes darkened as he looked down at hongjoong, "don't say that shit unless you want to end up like your sweet little boyfriend." 

  


"i don't even know what's happening to him so, i couldn't even give a fuck about what happens to me. i just want to know what's happening to seonghwa. " 

  


"oh." san says. san looks around as if he were careful of who to say it around, san leans forward, whispering, "do you really want to know?"

  


"yes." hongjoong says in a normal tone of voice

  


"like, really?" san asks, still whispering. hongjoong knows that san was probably mocking him but at this point he could care way less about whether or not he was making a fool out of himself. 

  


"yes, really."

  


"alright," san groans, adjusting his position he sat in the chair. hongjoong stood standing at the bottom of the chair still, his legs quickly becoming sore especially from the argument between the two.

  


hongjoong blanks out and he's in a round dark area, covered wall to wall in grey bricks, like a well. hongjoong sees the boy he's been looking for and, well, he doesn't look good to say the least. seonghwas medium length hair sticks to the back of his neck with sweat. seonghwas eyes were white, probably blinded, which hongjoong thanks san for once because he probably wouldn't want seonghwa to see his expression upon his face either. the other thing that was extremely different about seonghwa other than his eyes were dark drawings of what seemed to be seonghwas true form- carved into his skin. the blood seemed to never end, or hongjoong didn't even know where it started. 

  


hongjoong crawled closer to seonghwa who rested his head against the cold rock. hongjoong rested his hand on seonghwas thigh softly, being careful of not scaring him. seonghwa jumped slightly and looked to his side and then up- hongjoong didn't even know what he was thinking because he was blind, what was he even looking for?

  


"seonghwa, it's me." hongjoong spoke carefully. 

  


seonghwa seemed to look into hongjoongs eyes and only after a moment, seonghwa seemed to trust him by intertwining their hands together. hongjoong smiled softly at the signs of trust shown. 

  


"why are you here?" seonghwa asks, softly looking down at their hands intertwined. 

  


"well…" hongjoong starts, wanting to lie but he knows that isn't the best for both of them, especially if san was somehow watching them. which knowing him, he probably was. 

  


hongjoong sighs, "i basically put up this whole fight with san about wanting to know where you were so…" he shrugs. 

  


seonghwas head droops down even further, looking like a disappointed puppy, "you didn't have to do that, y'know."

  


hongjoong shrugs, "eh, that's debatable. " 

  


seonghwa laughs quietly, his body shaking. seonghwa suddenly and abruptly curls in on himself, hissing in pain. 

  


hongjoongs eyebrows furrows, "what's wrong?" hongjoong lays his hand on seonghwas shoulder and seonghwa flinches back. 

  


"sorry." seonghwa apologizes softly, "really warm, it hurts."

  


hongjoong furrowed his eyebrows softly without clear anger on his face because he knew that it probably, no, most definitely hurt as if it was the worst thing he'd ever faced in his life but knowing seonghwa, he'd probably downplay it just so hongjoong didn't become overly concerned with him. 

  


hongjoong runs a hand through seonghwas black, long locks that run just a bit longer than his shoulders. 

  


"take your time," hongjoong says and seonghwa nods rapidly, looking down at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing he's ever seen. 

  


seonghwas head falls forward to rest on hongjoongs shoulder. hongjoong would be concerned if he didn't already know that seonghwa was capable enough to tell him when he was hurting. 

  


seonghwa, still resting his head on hongjoongs shoulder, slowly exhales but says, "i'm fine, i don't know why i'm overreacting so much. i knew this would happen." 

  


hongjoong nearly cries. he thinks this was his fault and i don't know, not the teenagers that caused this to happen. 

hongjoong sighs and picks up seonghwas head from his shoulder to cup it. 

  


"it's not your fault seonghwa. i don't...i don't even know why you're here to be completely honest. it's an unfair situation and i'm so  _ so  _ sorry. "

  


hongjoongs eyes were flooded with tears, this was it. he was never going to see seonghwa again. he'd cease to exist after this. hongjoong thought he'd have to be strong for seonghwa so he wouldn't cry but when hongjoong looked over to the other boy, tears ran down his cheeks whilst his eyes were closed shut. he knew it. he knew it too. 

  


seonghwa curls in on himself again but he seems more in pain than last time. he's panting and his teeth are clenched through the pain. hongjoongs eyes are glosses over when he quietly says, 

  


"i love you."

  


seonghwa looks up into his eyes, even without sight, he knew hongjoong was looking away nervously. hongjoong breaks the silence between the two by cupping seonghwas face and a soft kiss is shared by the two, their bodies curving into each other. even without words, hongjoong knows that seonghwas reply is, 

  


"i love you too." 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> nobody @ me for how its so obvious i hate this fic dhbdjsbsj


End file.
